


The Hitchhiker

by killingtime2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Campfire Story, Clexa Halloween Week, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Hitchhiker, Tropes, urban legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingtime2/pseuds/killingtime2
Summary: What happens when Lexa picks up a mysterious hitchhiker late one evening.





	The Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Clexa Halloween Week. This is based on the classic campfire story/urban legend of the same name. Any mistakes are purely mine. I don't claim to be a writer by any means.

Lexa hated driving this stretch of road when she worked late. During the day, the road was perfectly fine, scenic in fact but at night with no street lights, it was downright scary. With sharp curves and a few blind corners, it had seen its fair share of deadly accidents.

As Lexa came to one such intersection, she spotted what appeared to be a classic mustang with the hood up and a blonde standing at the rear of the car. As she slowed down, her eyes met the woman standing along the side of the road and she felt compelled to stop. She never stopped for strangers but she appeared to be just an innocent stranded motorist so what was the harm.

Having passed the car, she came to a complete stop and put her car into reverse. As she came even to the woman, she put the passenger window down. “Are you okay?” 

The blonde seemed to contemplate the question for a moment and then answered “I think the alternator went out on it.”

“Did you try to contact a tow truck or anything?”

The blonde once again contemplated the question before answering “No. I’m sure my mom is worried about me. Would you mind just taking me home? I live right up the road and my dad can just come get the car tomorrow.”

Lexa was not even sure why but she agreed. “Hold on a second let me get these files off the front seat”

The blonde watched her as she completed the task and got in.

“So where can I drop you?”

Without even looking at Lexa she said “I live at 319 Arkadia Street.”

Something in her answer seemed to unsettle Lexa but she brushed it off as it being late and even though, she could only see her profile in the dark car, she could tell the blonde was quite beautiful.

Putting the car in drive, they set out on their journey. Lexa attempted to make small talk on the short drive but any question she asked was met with one or two-word answers. Being an attorney, she was used to evasive answers but this was just odd. Deciding the blonde must be tired, she quit trying and focused on the road.

As Lexa got near the street she would need to turn on, she could see from the corner of her eye the blonde’s breathing seemed to pick up. Her chest was visibly moving rapidly to the point Lexa wondered if the woman was going to hyperventilate. 

Turning on the street, the blonde motioned for Lexa to stop at the second house from the corner. 

Coming to a stop in front of house the blonde broke the silence “This is it.”

Reaching for the door handle, the blonde finally turned towards Lexa and with a neutral look on her face “Thank you for the safe ride. Who can I say was my savior this evening?”

“My name is Lexa. Lexa Woods and yours?”

“My name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin” With that answer, she gave Lexa a sad smile and was out the door walking up to the porch.

Lexa tried to watch to make sure she got inside but her view of the front door was obstructed. She sat there for a few moments and when she saw a light come on upstairs, she assumed Clarke had gotten inside safely.

Getting back on the highway, Lexa glanced at the passenger’s seat and she saw something glitter. Reaching over, she found an infinity bracelet. It was too late to turn back around so she decided to just drop it off on her way to work the next day.

Finding the house, the next day was quite easy. In the daylight, the same road was not nearly as intimating as it was at night. Pulling up in front, she saw a woman who appeared to be in her 70’s sitting on the porch with her morning coffee and newspaper. She reminded her of a much older version of Clarke but too old to possibly be her mother. Maybe it was her grandmother.

“What can I do for you today?” the elderly woman questioned as Lexa walked up the sidewalk.

“I dropped off your granddaughter last night and she left something in my car.”

The older woman cocked her head to the side and Lexa worried she might have said something wrong. Trying to correct the error “Umm your daughter?”

With that answer, the older woman visibility paled “What do you mean my daughter?”

Lexa knowing something wasn’t right tried to explain herself “Your daughter was broken down on the side of the road near Kane Hwy and Pike Street. I picked her up and brought her here. After I left, I noticed she had left her bracelet in the car so I am returning it now.”

“May I see the bracelet?”

Handing over the bracelet, she saw the older woman’s hand visibly shake as she held the item and then older woman started to weep.

Lexa stood there unsure what to do but the older woman slowly spoke between sobs “My daughter was killed at the corner of Kane and Pike in her red Mustang. She was t-boned by a driver who ran the stop sign and when her body was extricated from the car, her bracelet was missing. That was 30 years ago yesterday.”


End file.
